Discussioni utente:Skylene
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto su ! Grazie per la tua modifica nella pagina "Botamon". Se ricevi questo messaggio, è probabile allora che sia inattiva o non abbia amministratori attivi. Questo significa che qui hanno bisogno di te! Controlla le o la per vedere chi è ancora attivo e prova ad offrire il tuo aiuto, oppure contribuisci direttamente alla wiki. Se raggiungerai i requisiti potrai fare richiesta d'adozione della wiki su questa pagina. Se hai bisogno di aiuto, innanzitutto consulta le nostre pagine di aiuto. Visita inoltre la Wiki della Community per tenerti informato tramite il blog ufficiale di Wikia Italia, fare domande nel forum o chattare con gli altri utenti. Buon editing! Paolino Paperino (discussioni) 02:25, mar 15, 2016 (UTC) GRAZIE! Ciao! Grazie tante per il messaggio, sono contento che qualcuno oltre me si interessi di contribuire alla wiki. Sì, come vedi ho iniziato a creare le pagine sui Digimon protagonisti della prima serie, perché credevo fosse l'inizio più giusto... XD Da quel che ho visto fatti dire che, se davvero è la prima volta che editi una wiki, te le cavi molto bene, quindi volendo potresti lavorare anche al resto e in particolare, dato che hai una buona conoscenza sulle prime stagioni, credo che ci sia una certa urgenza di creare le pagine sui protagonisti umani :) Ci vediamo in giro per la wiki, e grazie ancora per l'aiuto! ;) Vincy25 Pagine dal titolo sbagliato Ciao! Innanzitutto ti faccio i complimenti per l'ottimo lavoro che stai facendo sui personaggi. Poi volevo anche darti un suggerimento: se ti dovesse succedere ancora di creare una pagina dal titolo sbagliato puoi subito rinominarla cliccando su "Sposta", senza bisogno di ricrearla da capo con il titolo corretto. "Sposta" si trova sul menu a tendina che si apre cliccando sulla freccia accanto a "Modifica". Buon proseguimento! Patamon-23 (discussioni) 10:30, mag 2, 2016 (UTC) Infobox Ciao! Non so se lo hai notato ma ho fatto delle modifiche agli infobox dei personaggi, aggiungendo qualche parametro e modificandone l'aspetto. Visto che li stai usando molto fammi sapere se non ti piacciono o se hai qualche suggerimento! Patamon-23 (discussioni) 16:16, mag 15, 2016 (UTC) Ho rifatto gli infobox anche per i digimon, così adesso hanno tutti lo stesso stile. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 12:59, mag 16, 2016 (UTC) Grazie! :) In effetti ormai ne ho già creati diversi di infobox e quindi ho capito come funzionano a livello elementare. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 13:19, mag 16, 2016 (UTC) Admin Ciao! Non so se lo sai ma quando una wiki è considerata inattiva, cioè non ha amministratori attivi, si può chiedere di "adottarla" su questa pagina (Wiki della Community:Richieste di adozione), nel senso che se accettano la richiesta ti danno i poteri di amministratore. Io ho fatto la richiesta diverse settimane fa ma prima di accettarla vogliono sapere se ci sono altri utenti interessati. In pratica un amministratore può cancellare pagine e immagini create per sbaglio, proteggere le pagine da eventuali vandalismi e modificare il tema della wiki (qui e qui trovi tutte le info). Vedi se ti interessa! Patamon-23 (discussioni) 13:11, mag 28, 2016 (UTC) Per me va bene, ovviamente non ho ancora cambiato idea, quindi appena puoi lascia pure il tuo commento sulla pagina delle adozioni. Grazie per avermi avvisato del trailer, sono corso subito a vederlo!! XD Che ansia, non so se riuscirò ad aspettare fino a settembre! Patamon-23 (discussioni) 14:47, mag 28, 2016 (UTC) Sì, il posto penso sia quello giusto. Io il trailer l'ho trovato sottotitolato su una pagina facebook chiamata Digimon Italia e loro lo hanno tradotto così: "Ehi, Takeru... Sono stato infettato, vero?" Comunque hai ragione, le leggerezza con cui lo dice è piuttosto preoccupante! Patamon-23 (discussioni) 15:36, mag 28, 2016 (UTC) Due cose ...o tre Può darsi che il punteggio centri, ma non fartene una colpa, forse dopo tutto questo tempo potrebbero essersi semplicemente dimenticati della richiesta. Non saprei come spiegarmelo diversamente. Comunque per me non è una faccenda così importante: se l'accettano bene, altrimenti pazienza, si può contribuire anche senza essere admin. :) Il video l'ho guardato... cioè, ho provato a guardarlo. Con l'inglese non sono una cima: capisco abbastanza bene lo scritto, ma il parlato purtroppo no. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 16:06, giu 29, 2016 (UTC) Una buona notizia Ieri pomeriggio hanno finalmente accettato la mia richiesta per diventare admin! Visto che qualche giorno me lo avevi chiesto ho pensato di fartelo sapere. :) Patamon-23 (discussioni) 09:59, lug 9, 2016 (UTC) Complimenti Admin! L'ultima cosa che avevo visto era Leviathan89 che diceva di essersi scordato, quindi immaginavo che a giorni la cosa si sarebbe conclusa. Il font del titolo della wiki mi sembra già diverso o sbaglio? Skylene (discussioni) 11:59, lug 9, 2016 (UTC) Non sbagli, è proprio così! In effetti mi piacerebbe creare un vero e proprio logo per la wiki, ma non ho ancora deciso che aspetto dargli e quindi per il momento mi sono limitato a modificare il font. Ho cambiato anche l'icona della wiki. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 13:45, lug 9, 2016 (UTC) L'ho notato dopo! è il digivice di tri? Il logo probabilmente è la parte più importante, quindi prova a lasciartelo alla fine. Una volta sistemati sfondi, colori e altre cose, forse l'idea per il logo ti verrà più chiara (prendi questo suggerimento con le pinze, perché io e la grafica siamo nemici). Nel frattempo sto completando gli articoli dei protagonisti di Adventure con tutto fino a tri, e mi mancano solo le informazioni dei romanzi e del manga. Anche se il manga è cinese, penso si possa comunque citare nelle "altre apparizioni" dei singoli personaggi, specificando che non è roba ufficiale. Dopotutto anche D-Cyber è cinese, e tutti ce lo contano tra i manga dei Digimon. Se per te è ok, io due righe su cosa fanno nel manga ce le metto. Sapevi di questo ? Skylene (discussioni) 16:19, lug 9, 2016 (UTC) In realtà è il digivice originale, perché ho pensato che per un'immagine così piccola era meglio usare quello con il disegno più semplice (si tratta della stessa immagine che ho usato qui, solo più piccola e convertita in formato .ico). Per il logo probabilmente hai ragione, ma ad essere sincero neanch'io me ne intendo molto di grafica. Cercherò di fare del mio meglio, ma non è facile. Con i personaggi finora hai fatto un ottimo lavoro, quindi se ritieni opportuno inserire informazioni sul manga cinese per me va benissimo. Io neanche sapevo che esistesse: la mia conoscenza dei manga sui digimon è quasi pari a zero. I romanzi invece è importante che ci siano, anche perché ci sono varie differenze con la serie TV. Purtroppo però non so se il terzo sia mai stato tradotto in qualche lingua comprensibile, io sono riuscito a trovare solo i primi due. Avevo letto qualche notizia su Digimon Universe un po' di tempo fa, ma mi farò un'opinione su questa nuova serie solo dopo che sarà cominciata e l'avrò vista. Più avanti forse creerò la pagina qui sulla wiki, adesso non so ancora cosa scriverci. PS: Magari l'hai gia visto, ma ho trovato su internet i primi tre episodi di "Riunione" doppiati (amatorialmente) in italiano!! Cerca "Lucky7 FanDub", hanno un canale su youtube. Il terzo episodio è uscito proprio ieri e immagino che abbiano intenzione di doppiare anche il quarto e quelli del secondo film. :) Patamon-23 (discussioni) 12:45, lug 10, 2016 (UTC) Sono contento che ti piacciano. :D Per lo sfondo inizialmente avevo cercato di fare qualcosa di più elaborato, ma tutti i miei esperimenti sono miseramente naufragati e così alla fine ho scelto una tinta unita. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 14:12, lug 12, 2016 (UTC) All'inizio avevo pensato a qualcosa con i personaggi, ma il risultato non era mai soddisfacente. Uno sfondo astratto forse sarebbe meglio, ma vorrei comunque qualcosa di attinente in qualche modo ai Digimon, quindi per adesso probabilmente lascerò lo sfondo azzurro. Sempre meglio di quello di prima che come hai detto sapeva di ospedale XD Patamon-23 (discussioni) 15:11, lug 12, 2016 (UTC) Sfondo Che ne pensi dello sfondo? Può andar bene oppure è meglio qualcosa di diverso? Patamon-23 (discussioni) 15:56, lug 23, 2016 (UTC) Mi piace! Non so perché oggi mi faceva vedere i Digimon solo a sinistra, forse ci stavi ancora lavorando. Mi piacciono, però ora che ci sono loro l'azzurro assoluto sembra piatto. Va bene anche così ed è equilibrato comunque col resto dello stile. Tra l'altro, bravissimo con la home, ne aveva bisogno! Skylene (discussioni) 19:26, lug 23, 2016 (UTC) Sicuramente hai beccato un momento in cui stavo ancora facendo dei tentativi. Per riuscire a far apparire i digimon nella posizione giusta ho dovuto modificare l'immagine una decina di volte! Se ti dovesse venire qualche idea per migliorare lo sfondo fammelo sapere. Mi fa piacere che ti piaccia anche la home, quella è stata di gran lunga più facile da modificare! In futuro forse potrei darle un'ulteriore sistemata. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 16:30, lug 24, 2016 (UTC) Digivice Il fatto è che le immagini dei Digivice non le ho trovate su internet, ma le ho disegnate tutte io. Non preoccuparti, ora provo a fare anche quello di Meiko. :) Riguardo all'infobox per i manga direi che hai fatto un bel lavoro, e non mi sembra che manchi nulla. PS: il nuovo trailer l'avevo già visto, ma grazie cmq per l'avviso :) Patamon-23 (discussioni) 13:54, ago 10, 2016 (UTC) Fatto! Poco fa ho caricato l'immagine del Digivice di Meiko nero. Grazie! Devo ammettere che non è stato facile fare tutti quei digivice, ma fortunatamente ho scaricato da internet un programma di disegno che mi è stato molto utile. Con Paint non ci sarei mai riuscito! Se riesci a completare gli ultimi personaggi di Adventure entro l'uscita del film sarebbe un'ottima cosa. Pensa che fino a qualche mese fa la wiki contava solo poche pagine, e ora invece siamo a quota 646!!! È incredibile! XD Patamon-23 (discussioni) 20:36, ago 12, 2016 (UTC) Già, hai ragione, ma purtroppo non ho idea di cosa si possa fare per migliorare la visibilità su Google. Comunque qualcosa si trova: per esempio scrivendo "digimon wiki" o "digimon wiki ita" mi appare la pagina principale tra i primi risultati. Forse tra un po' di tempo cominceranno ad apparire tutte le pagine. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 20:28, ago 13, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler Fai pure come preferisci. Mi è venuta l'idea di creare l'avviso spoiler quando ho cominciato a fare le pagine sui personaggi di Cyber Sleuth perché il videogioco è uscito solo da pochi mesi. Per i due protagonisti l'ho messo all'inizio della sezione "Storia", per gli altri personaggi direttamente in cima alle pagine, che sono più brevi. Se vuoi usarlo puoi benissimo metterlo prima degli eventi di Confessione, quando uscirà, o dovunque ritieni più opportuno. Penso che non ci sia bisogno di una regola generale perché ogni caso può essere diverso. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 20:23, ago 21, 2016 (UTC) Nuova pagina principale Ciao!! Nei giorni scorsi ho rinnovato completamente l'aspetto della homepage: se non l'hai ancora fatto dalle un'occhiata e fammi sapere se ti piace e se hai qualche suggerimento per migliorarla. :) Patamon-23 (discussioni) 12:16, set 5, 2016 (UTC) Mi piace, è ordinata e offre una panoramica completa di quello che abbiamo. :D Potremmo mettere anche quei link in fondo alla home che mandano alle wikia dei Digimon in altre lingue. Se ce li mettiamo, possiamo anche chiedere ai vari admin delle digiwiki straniere di cambiare il loro link per la wiki in italiano. Infatti tutti i link "Italiano" nelle wiki straniere rimandano a una wiki con 5 pagine e ultima modifica a febbraio. Se linkassero una wiki formata e attiva sarebbe diverso, ma a questo punto possiamo far notare alle altre wiki che esistiamo. Anche perché l'utente italiano che consulta la wiki in inglese e trova il link per la wiki italiana, dovrebbe poter trovare una wiki. Questa è l'unica cosa che mi è venuta in mente. Skylene (discussioni) 20:55, set 5, 2016 (UTC) Sono d'accordo con te, non ha senso che puntino tutti a una wiki con 5 pagine e non a questa. Proverò a capire come si modificano. :) Patamon-23 (discussioni) 08:25, set 6, 2016 (UTC) Ho chiesto nella Wiki della Community e mi hanno proposto di cambiare l'URL della wiki da it.digitalmonster a it.digimon. In questo modo il link delle altre wiki rimanderebbe alla nostra e non più a quella di 5 pagine, che verrebbe cancellata. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 13:08, set 6, 2016 (UTC) Non avevo idea che si potesse fare! è decisamente più pratico e veloce di come me lo immaginavo. Skylene (discussioni) 21:40, set 6, 2016 (UTC) Ancora no... No, purtroppo ancora non l'ho visto. Spero che qualcuno faccia in fretta dei sottotitoli in italiano, altrimenti penso che lo guarderò con quelli in inglese. Non so quanto riuscirò ancora ad aspettare. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 11:32, feb 25, 2017 (UTC) Visto! Accidenti alla Toei: fanno finire il film in questo modo e poi neanche si degnano di farci sapere quanto tempo dobbiamo aspettare per il prossimo! È molto strano, visto che per gli altri film la data si sapeva fin da subito. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 08:43, feb 26, 2017 (UTC) Certo, probabilmente hai ragione. A questo punto è possibile che si saprà qualcosa sulla data quando pubblicheranno il poster ufficiale. Io spero sempre che decidano di accorciare la distanza tra un film e l'altro, ma in fondo la cosa veramente importante è che l'attesa venga ripagata, perché sarebbe davvero terribile se la storia venisse rovinata dal finale! Se hanno bisogno di più tempo per fare le cose per bene, allora ok. Se decidessero che gli ultimi due film devono essere più lunghi degli altri, meglio ancora. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 14:24, feb 26, 2017 (UTC) Non ci avevo pensato! Sarebbe forte vedere insieme i cinque Supremi. Oltretutto Tapirmon è già un Digimon sacro e quindi non sarebbe poi così strano se diventasse uno dei Supremi. Comunque vada, penso che Tapirmon diventerà sicuramente un personaggio più importante nei prossimi film. Devo dire che la scena iniziale è stata la parte del film che ho preferito: con la musica, i colori e i dialoghi muti hanno creato un'atmosfera strana, ma suggestiva e del tutto inaspettata. E poi ora si è finalmente capito il senso del comportamento di Himekawa e il motivo per cui conosce Gennai. Sempre ammesso che quel pazzo sia davvero lui e non un clone, perché io non lo riconosco. La cura ringiovanente con il tempo l'avrà fatto diventare completamente fuori di testa. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 21:30, feb 26, 2017 (UTC) Per ora tutte le ipotesi rimangono in campo. Comunque immagino che qualunque cosa sia successa a Gennai abbia a che fare in qualche modo con la scomparsa di Davis e gli altri e sicuramente centra pure Yggdrasill, anche se non ho ancora un'idea precisa di quello che sta succedendo. Il fatto è che di solito Yggdrasill svolge un ruolo simile a quello dell'Homeostasis: cioè sono entrambi esseri che sorvegliano Digiworld e vengono considerati come una sorta di divinità. La differenza principale è che Homeostasis è un'entità benevola, mentre di solito Yggdrasill usa metodi parecchio discutibili per raggiungere i suoi scopi. Il problema è che ora in Adventure sono presenti tutti e due i personaggi, quindi secondo me gli autori useranno Yggdrasill in un modo nuovo. Questa cosa non c'entra nulla con quanto ho scritto sopra: il cognome di Daigo significa "isola dell'ovest" e mi pare un riferimento a Baihumon. Secondo te è un'informazione che può essere aggiunta alla sua pagina? Patamon-23 (discussioni) 12:11, mar 2, 2017 (UTC) È vero, complimenti per lo spirito di osservazione!! Io non lo avrei mai notato. Sì, le rappresentazioni sembrano davvero identiche. Se la memoria non mi inganna c'è qualcosa di simile anche nel film di Savers, però lì ShineGreymon digievolveva all'interno di un uovo e non di una sfera. Non mi sorprende che per realizzare tri. gli autori si siano ispirati non solo alla prima serie, ma anche alla seconda e ai film, però una cosa come questa non me l'aspettavo. Su Seraphimon mi sa che potresti aver ragione, anche se c'è ancora da vedere cosa faranno con le Mega di Gatomon. Perché è vero che Ophanimon Falldown Mode non nega Magnadramon, però in teoria dovrebbe trattarsi pur sempre di una forma corrotta, come SkullGreymon. Quindi è logico pensare che dopo apparirà anche la Mega regolare, e a quel punto dovranno per forza scegliere tra Ophanimon e Magnadramon. Se vogliono continuare a lasciarci il dubbio sul terzo film le possibilità sono due: o faranno apparire Magnadramon di sfuggita, come Seraphimon, oppure non faranno apparire nessuna delle due. Però la seconda mi pare abbastanza improbabile. Se invece scelgono Ophanimon direi che la questione è chiusa. Quindi può anche darsi che sia stato un modo per rimandare e tenere alta la curiosità. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 14:58, mar 2, 2017 (UTC) Quella teoria non mi ha mai convinto molto, però è una possibilità da considerare. Il template ho pensato di crearlo per nascondere quegli spoiler subdoli che appaiono dove una persona meno se lo aspetta. Mi sono detto che se qualcuno che ancora non ha visto Perdita (e magari neanche i film precedenti) va a leggersi la pagina di un personaggio ignorando l'avviso messo in bella vista allora se la sta cercando, ma se invece va leggersi quella sul Digivice probabilmente non si aspetta di scoprire proprio lì che Maki e Daigo sono due Digiprescelti. Io finora l'ho messo solo nella pagina sul Digivice, ma tu usalo pure dovunque ti sembri necessario. :) Patamon-23 (discussioni) 15:42, mar 2, 2017 (UTC) Sinceramente non so se verrà doppiato, ma ovviamente mi auguro di sì. Un punto a favore è il fatto che la Toei è senza dubbio interessata a portare tri. in altri paesi, però serve anche qualcuno qui in Italia che voglia acquistarne i diritti. Secondo me si potrà sapere qualcosa solo dopo che la serie si sarà conclusa, quindi temo che ci vorranno ancora mooolti mesi... Comunque volendo lo "spoiler nascosto" può essere messo anche dentro l'infobox, il risultato non è ottimale però funziona. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 16:43, mar 2, 2017 (UTC) Teatro Sembra proprio uno spettacolo teatrale in piena regola. Devo ammettere che tutto mi sarei potuto aspettare tranne una cosa del genere! Sarei proprio curioso di sapere se ci saranno solo i personaggi umani oppure anche i digimon (e nel caso in che modo riusciranno a realizzarli). Patamon-23 (discussioni) Problema troll Ciao. Hai fatto bene a occuparti del troll e a lasciarmi un messaggio. Direi che qui non c'è proprio nessuna scusa per presumere la buona fede, quindi è il caso di annullare tutto quello che ha scritto. A volte proprio non capisco cosa passa per la testa delle persone (oltretutto parla spagnolo e si mette a vandalizzare una wiki in italiano, bah)... Comunque, se ritorna alla carica bisognerà bloccarlo, ma essendo un IP non so quanto possa funzionare. In alternativa, se proprio dovesse rendersi necessario, posso attivare la protezione sulle pagine che ha colpito, impedendo a qualunque IP di modificarle. Patamon-23 (discussioni) 11:01, mar 19, 2018 (UTC) Solo per chiedere Ciao. Volevo solo dirti che avevo notato che Patamon-23 ma ho visto che è inattivo da mesi. Perciò ti volevo solo chiedere se volevi diventare admin in qualche modo? Ho notato che tu hai più di 10 000 modifiche e che sei un contributore abbastanza longevo qui. Questo messaggio era solo per chiedere. Cordiali saluti. :-)-- 13:49, gen 9, 2019 (UTC) :Molto bene. Aspetterò e spero anche di poterti essere ancora di aiuto qui perché se non lo hai ancora notato mi sto concentrando di scrivere pagine su Digimon Survive e altri progetti futuri del brand dato che in molte nazioni (Italia inclusa) sembrerebbero attualmente del tutto sconosciuti. :-)-- 15:24, gen 9, 2019 (UTC) Ciao di nuovo... Ciao di nuovo Skylene. Ascolta non è nulla di personale su Patamon. Ma ormai sta per iniziare Febbraio perciò cosa pensi di fare riguardo a ciò? :-/-- 14:36, gen 31, 2019 (UTC) :Non li trovo da nessuna parte quindi molto probabilmente arriveranno dopo l'uscita del gioco ma non penso che ci sarà tanto da aspettare, esce quest'anno, è solo questione di qualche mese. Comunque penso che adesso la richiesta sia fattibile, gli abbiamo dato tempo sufficiente per rispondere. Ricordati solo questo: dopo che sarai stato nominato come admin e burocrate, non cercare in nessun modo di togliere i diritti a Patamon. La legge di rimuovere burocrati per inattività la ritengo come una cosa molto primitiva da fare perché penso che gli amministratori debbano essere rimossi per questioni più serie come: abuso, ecc. E poi ammettiamolo in una community di quattro utenti attivi che creano contenuto decente non penso siano necessarie riforme di amministrazione o roba simile. Concentriamoci sulle modifiche e per la sostanza del wiki in generale piuttosto. :-)-- 19:16, feb 1, 2019 (UTC) ::Ah. Vuoi un'esempio? Vedi qui. Sulla wiki c'erano solo tre amministratori che erano gli unici utenti attivi: io, questo tizio e colui che ha adottato la wiki. Un giorno su Discord stavo insultando questo Benz nabbit per il suo comportamento idiota, primitivo ed irrispettoso che aveva verso i miei confronti e quelli della wiki. Indovina quale è stata la sua reazione del tutto infantile per via di ciò? Ha iniziato a considerarmi come un soggetto inutile per il wiki e non faceva altro che lamentarsi del fatto che ero inattivo da 3-4 giorni (cosa che era anche lui). Puoi vedere tu stesso nei suoi contributi: aveva scritto un blog dove esponeva quali erano gli amministratori attuali della wiki e quali utenti dovevano rimanerci. Nessun motivo specificato. Aveva truccato i voti perché erano tutti d'accordo. Così alla fine mi sono rotto il cazzo e mi sono rimosso i diritti. E tutto questo solo per una cosa esterna al wiki e solo per via del fatto che ero inattivo da quattro giorni. Tu e Patamon mi sembrate ottimi amici perciò vedi di non seguire il loro esempio anche perché se non ci fossi stato tu, poteva arrivare un utente primitivo del genere rovinando l'amministrazione del wiki. :-P-- 20:40, feb 1, 2019 (UTC) Adozione Complimenti! Ora sei amministratore e burocrate della wiki: divertiti e buon lavoro! --KuroUrufu 21:28, feb 4, 2019 (UTC) Rieccomi Ciao! Ho letto solo ora i tuoi messaggi e mi dispiace di essere sparito per tutto questo tempo. Hai fatto bene a chiedere l'adozione: due admin sono meglio di uno e sono sicuro che con te la wiki è in buone mani. Tra un po' di tempo mi piacerebbe tornare a contribuire con una maggiore regolarità, comunque proverò almeno a farmi vivo ogni tanto. ;) --Patamon-23 (discussioni) 17:00, feb 5, 2019 (UTC) :Sono veramente commosso. Ora possiamo essere noi quattro il motore della wiki. :-)-- 17:52, feb 5, 2019 (UTC) Digimon: ventesimo anniversario della saga Lo hai saputo anche tu? Pensi di mettere qualche banner o qualcosa del genere? P.S. Scusa se te l'ho dico solo adesso con 3-4 giorni di ritardo ma in questo periodo sono stato poco presente sulle wiki di Wikia e Wikipedia e a causa del lavoro nella vita vera, riuscivo ad usare le poche ore rimaste di tempo libero solo per leggermi qualche porno manga e dormire. Cordiali saluti. :-)-- 18:14, feb 21, 2019 (UTC) Hello From Fandom! Hello Skylene! I sent you an email from marc at fandom.com to the email you have associated with your Fandom user account. If you have time, please check it out :) Please also make sure to respond to the email with your response, so I get notified right away! M 10:01, dic 11, 2019 (UTC)